


Kiss Me

by Gallavich_0303, RoyalShell_9397



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_0303/pseuds/Gallavich_0303, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalShell_9397/pseuds/RoyalShell_9397
Summary: I'm not gay but I kinda might've like it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gallavich_0303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_0303/gifts).



> It was really hard finishing the story because it erased a big chunk out of it. I was really frustrated that I just wanted to delete the story and forget about it, but I promised my sister to post the story today. I apologize that it's very short. I'll update Monday, I just can't today since it's really sad more than half of my story was deleted. Thanks for reading!!  
> -RS

Ruby's POV~

The blanket is pulled off me and coldness hits my upper body. "Mario, I just wanna sleep" I say with a tired voice. Once again the blanket is pulled off me, with annoyance I take off my sleeping mask. "Wakey-wakey biatch" Spooky's face is getting nearer towards mine. I feel a hint of hotness tint my cheeks, and my blood rushes through my veins. 

 

He then sits in my bed holding the twins' plushies. "You got a lot of furry friends" he says while examining them with narrow eyes. I respond by saying, "They're the twins' ". My little brother and sister have always been part of my soul, though they can be frustrating and annoying. "You name them?" He asks, what kind of question is that? I just told him they are my siblings'. 

 

"No that's my brother and..." Never mind. "It doesn't matter" I say to him and drop back into my bed. I just want to sleep. The plushies are thrown to the bed and he says, "Get up" while standing up. "We're going to a party" no thanks. I decline by saying, "I'm not in a celebratory mood". He looks at me and I see a ping of sympathy, "I've lost people too". I say back, "Then you should know how I feel". Right now, I feel like sleeping and never getting out of bed again.

 

"Yep, so let's go" his eyes point towards the door. "A party isn't going to help" I close my eyes for a second. A wave of air hits my entire body, he removed my blanket...again..."Don't make me carry you". I scoff but stay in my bed. I open my eyes and his face is inches from mine. "You don't want to sleep, you want to forget for a while. It doesn't work" I suggest deeply. 

 

My face is still flaring and it certainly doesn't help when he leans down even more and his lips graze mine gently. I can't breath. What on Earth just happened? Did he kiss me? Does that mean he's gay? Wait does this mean I'm gay? I open my mouth but no words come out. What do I say? I'm not gay but I kinda might've like it? He gets off the bed and says, "Let's go". This time I don't argue and follow him out my bedroom.

"Can I come too?" my brother's voice comes through the baby monitor. 

 

At the party everyone is just sitting around. Wait should I even call this a party? "How's this supposed to make me feel better?" I asked Mario in an annoyed voice. "We just got here" yeah "And I already want to leave" after I while I add, "Yo, let's dip. No one's gonna notice". He responds by saying "No, dude". Spooky comes over and asks, "Having a good time" I'm about to respond "Honestly-" but my brother interrupts me. Mario says, "The best time". Spooky hands my brother and I a drink. Which I dump away cause no thank you. 

 

My brother leaves and I walk around. Great, I'm alone now. 'I gotta hide, I gotta hide' I repeat that mantra in my head. I notice the table with all the drinks and start organizing them. Cleaning up can be a stress reliever. After I exhale deeply and I see Spooky walking towards me. He grabs my arm and pulls me inside the house. "Is something wrong?" I ask with a fear dripping through my voice. "You are mine" he growls as he pushes me against the wall. I gasp as his mouth bites and sucks on my neck. Pining both of my wrists on the wall with one hand, he grasps my chin with one hand. "You are so innocent. You didn't really notice him right? Looking at you. Looking at what is mine" I shake my head. "What's happening?" I ask him. This time my voice has more arousal than fear. "I want to fuck you. Are you okay with that?" I can't help but nod my head. "I need words baby" I respond by saying "Yes".


	2. Kissing Him- Spooky's Perspective

Oscar's POV~

I walk into the room and see his beautiful body laying on the bed. He was facing the ceiling with a black sleeping mask on. Draped over his body was a purple blanket.  
I pull off the blanket on him and he reacts by pulling it back on.  
“Mario, I just wanna sleep.”, he says with a tired voice. I pull down the blanket again. With annoyance he removes his sleeping mask and I get to see his beautiful big, brown eyes.  
“Wakey-wakey biatch”, I respond as I know the fear I can provoke in him. I watch as his cheeks redden just a little.  
I sit down on the bed he was laying in and grab two stuffed animals. “You got a lot of furry friends”, I say as I look at them.  
“They are the twins' ”  
“You named them?”, a bit surprised as I didn’t take him as the type to be collecting and naming stuffed animals. Cute.  
"No that's my brother and..." He pauses "It doesn't matter", he says as he lays down again on the bed. I throw the stuffed animals, I mean, the twins onto the bed.  
“Get up”, I order. “We’re going to a party”. I wanted to take him to a little get together with the homies. Maybe that will take his mind off things.  
“I’m not in a celebratory mood”  
I look at him with sad eyes wanting to express my sympathy towards him.  
“I’ve lost people too” And hell if that was true.  
“Then you should know how I feel.” That’s exactly why I wanted to distract him. Not just with the party but, with other stuff as well… That can all wait though…  
“Yep, so let’s go” I look towards the door.  
“A party isn’t going to help”, he proceeds to cover himself with the blanket again.  
Funny, how he thinks he has an option. I decide to tease him. I remove his blanket and throw it across the room and hover over onto the top of his petite body.  
“Don’t make me carry you”, I say almost as if it was a promise. And I intended on keeping it.  
He opens his eyes and they widen at the sight of the proximity we were at. My face was inches from his. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to make him mine. I wanted to claim him. I wanted everyone to know he was mine. I wanted to protect him. He was so beautiful, and it scared me to know I was feeling all of this for him. Seeing him hurt, hurt me.  
“You don’t want to sleep; you want to forget for a while. It doesn’t work”, I told him. I had much experience in this.  
His face was still red, and I enjoyed knowing I had this effect on him. I lean down even more and my lips graze his big, plump lips very softly. I was so tempted to dive in deep for a kiss. It took all of my strength not to take him right there. I can see him trying to make sense out of what happened.  
I get off the bed fearing I might not resist my urge if my stayed close to his body any longer.  
“Let’s go.”  
He doesn’t argue his time and gets off the bed. I was enjoying the view of him when all of a sudden a voice goes through the baby monitor.  
“Can I come too?” It was Mario’s voice, “Please?”

At the party, I walked over to Mario and Ruby to hand them some shots of Cuervo.  
“Having a good time?”, I ask.  
“Honestly-“ Ruby starts to respond but was interrupted by Mario.  
“The best time”  
I handed them their drinks and I watch Ruby throw his away as I walked away.  
I walk over to a table far away into the back of the yard. I wasn’t very noticeable from here but I could notice everything. And better yet, keep on eye on my Ruby.  
I watch Mario leave Ruby. Ruby starts walking around till he reaches the table with drinks and apps. I watched him intently as he started organizing everything. I noticed he became more calmed. I was glad he was distracting himself. As a bonus, I was actually enjoying the view of him reaching over and bending slightly over the table. He had a great ass, and I started thinking of all the things I wanted to do to it. I was happily deep in my thoughts when I noticed my cousin’s friend walk over a little to get a better of Ruby’s behind. He was ogling what was mine! He was staring at my Ruby! Mine!  
A strong feeling of jealously and possessiveness rushed through my body. I get up and walked fast towards Ruby. I grab his arm and pull him inside the house. I make sure the door gets locked behind us.  
“Is something wrong?”, he asked and I could hear the fear in his voice.  
“You are mine” I growl and push his against the wall. He gasps as I bite and suck onto his soft neck. Becoming satisfied with the marks I was giving him, I pin both of his hands onto the wall with one hand. I grab his chin with the other and lift up his face slight and softly.  
“You are so innocent. You didn’t really notice him right? Looking at you. Looking at what’s mine.”  
He shakes his head, “What happening?” he asks. I can hear something change in his voice, something quite different. I decide to be straight forward with him.  
“I want to fuck you. Are you okay with that?”  
He nods his heads, but I need more than that.  
“I need words baby”  
“Yes”  
As soon as I heard his response, I caved in and grabbed his face with both of my hands. I leaned in close and watched him close his eyes. I reach his soft lips and place mine onto his. I started to kiss his softly and felt him freeze for a second. He responded back quickly.  
When he responded back, our kiss got more intense. The kiss deepened. I felt his hands go up to my neck. I grabbed him from this cute ass and lifted him up so his legs would wrap around my waist. He did as I intended him to. A moan escaped from his beautiful lips and it was the most perfect sound I had ever heard.  
“Mine, You are mine, you hear me?”, I travelled my lips down to his neck and started my torture once again.  
As much as I wanted to continue this, I had to stop. I wouldn’t be able to detain myself once I would get farther. I put him down and pulled away from him.  
“Spooky”, I heard him whine.  
“Don’t call me that. Call me by my name.”  
“Why did you stop Oscar?”  
“You are not ready. I want you to be ready” I walked over to him again and place a soft kiss on his lips.  
I grab his hand and pull him towards the door for the party. Before I get to open the door, I suddenly stop and look down at him.  
“No talking to guys and no more bending over and showing your perfect ass” I warn him. I watch his face blush intensely.  
I open the door and hold the door open for him. He walks out and I catch myself staring at his ass. He makes his way over to his brother, who was sitting on a couch by the drinks table. I make my way back to the table I was in before.


	3. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no update in a while! Here’s a short chapter though! Will be updating very soon.

Okay.  
I was totally confused. What just happened? Did Oscar just make out with me? Is he gay? Am I gay? I mean I wasn’t against being gay but this was totally new for me.  
Deep breathes Ruben.  
I approached my brother who was sitting on the couch.  
“Hey man! Where were you?”  
He took one more look at me.  
“Wait. What happened to your neck dude?! Haha! Did you finally find a chick interested in you?”  
Something like that...  
“ I just, uh, I... I’m going home”  
I turned around and walked out of the yard in no time.  
“Wait Ruby! What’s wrong?”  
I heard my brother catching his breathe as he ran after me. I was a few houses away when I finally calmed down and slowed my pace.  
My brother walked right beside me.  
“So.... you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”  
I remained silent. It’s not that I was ignoring him, it’s just that I had a lot going on in my mind.  
“I’m just tired. I’m gonna take a nap.”  
I was grateful that he didn’t keep asking questions. After a hike we arrived at our house and I made my way into my bedroom and laid into my bed as if it was the first time I saw a bed. I was thinking about my encounter with Oscar and my body began heating up. I was turned on! How!? I began frustrated again and decided to fall asleep. It was hard but after a few minutes I managed to feel my eyes close.  
I woke up to the sound of my phone. I reached it out for it and groaned at the light. What time was it? It was already dark outside my window and the house was very quiet.  
1:23 am  
Great! Not I’m going to have insomnia for the rest of the night. I hated that. It always got my mind racing at night.  
I decided to see who woke me up from my beauty slumber. I need my beauty sleep. This is how I manage to look how I look. Text message from unknown. Okay? Who could it be? 

Unknown- You left very early  
You alright? 

Me- Who’s this? 

Unknown- You know who

My body began heating up. I knew who it was.

Me- Spooky? 

Oscar- Oscar. I thought I told you to call me Oscar 

Me- Sorry. How did you get my number?

Oscar- I got my ways. Especially when it comes to you ;)

Me- Okay...

Oscar- I’m picking you up tomorrow. Be ready at 12

Me- Wait what? I can’t... I tried to come up with an excuse on why not 

Oscar- I didn’t ask

I decided not to answer that message. Where was he taking me? Was it a date? No. I don’t think so. Great add that to more things to think about tonight. I decided to play on my phone until my body decided to fall asleep again.


	4. The Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being patient! I’ve been really busy. I will update another chapter very, very soon!

I had a hard time adjusting my eyes to the brightness of the sun as I woke up. As my eyes stopped burning I decided to stare at the ceiling and go over yesterday’s events. 

Okay, so first, Spooky, I mean Oscar came to my house to kidnap me, to go to a party. I was tired then left the party. Okay let’s pretend that’s all that happened… 

Ugh fine! I might have to get used to the fact that he kissed me and left me with these hickeys on my neck. And he also called me his… and I also have that date with him later today. Shit! 

What time is it! I check my phone as saw it was 10:45 am. Okay so I have time to shower and get ready. But, do I even have to go? I mean for all I know he’s taking me somewhere secluded where he can murder me. I need to stop being so dramatic. 

I get up from my bed and make my bed. I get some clothes ready and head out for a shower. I turned the door knob of the restroom but it was locked. I knock. 

“What!?” Yells Mario from within. 

“Fucking get out! I need to shower!”

After waiting half and hour for him to get I rush into the bathroom and proceed to take a very needed hot shower. I feel empty inside. That’s how I’ve felt since that night. I reach over and touch my scar from the bullet. It felt unreal, like most times. Like if I go out the door and everything is back to normal. But this is the real world. Reality sucks. 

I get out of the shower and dry myself. I change and style my hair like usual. As I’m brushing my teeth intensely, my phone chimes indicating I have a message. 

Oscar- I’ll be there in 5 minutes  
Me- Fine. 

I check the time and realized I may have spent most of the time in the shower. I head out of the bathroom and walk back into my room. I still had 4 minutes so I could spend them laying on my bed checking my phone instead of doing something productive. 

Oscar- I’m here

I contemplate making up an excuse as to why I can’t go, but Oscar was still scary. Cancelling on him didn’t seem like a very good idea.

Ugh! I get up and walk to the front door. I opened it and felt the breeze. I closed my eyes and felt the weather for a while. It felt good. I opened my eyes and they found their way to Oscar sitting in his red car looking at me. I slightly blush and make my way to the car. I get in into the passenger seat and put in my seatbelt. Safety first. I turned to look at Oscar and saw he was looking at my every move. 

“Soo….”, I tried to make conversation. “Where are we going?”

He removes his eyes from me for the first time and starts the car.  
“Have you eaten?”

“I just woke up to be honest”

He turns to look at me at a stop light and raises and eyebrow.

“Someone woke me up late last night” I playfully glare at him. 

I hear him chuckle and I let out a small laugh too.  
This felt very, right? It was weird but I felt I could tell him anything and he wouldn’t judge me or laugh at my feelings. 

“Well, I hope you like burgers” Oscar said.

“I love anything food”, I replied. 

We kept making small talk for the rest of the drive. I felt calm and dare I say happy for the whole ride also. I can’t believe I almost didn’t come. After a while we arrive at the beach. Which was good because I was loving the weather. The small breezes were amazing. As Oscar parks, I look at the water. It was so beautiful. I guess after I almost died, I found beauty in nature. 

Oscar gets out of the car and I follow right behind him. In a small distance I see a burger shack. I realize I am starving. As we’re walking I noticed the very noticeable height difference between Oscar and me. It was funny. He turns and catches me staring at him. I blush and look straight ahead. 

“What?”, he asks smirking. 

“Nothing!”

He stares at me more. 

“Fine I was looking at the difference in our height! It’s not that funny, why are you laughing?!”

Here I was embarrassed and he was laughing! He turned to me and stopped laughing. 

“I like it like that” he said and winked at me. 

I turned away from him to hide my blush. 

Why am I reacting like this whenever I’m around him?


	5. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter guys! I will hopefully have another one out tomorrow! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions on something you would like to see later on!

We arrived at the burger shack and made our way to a somewhat hidden booth. We had privacy and I was definitely not complaining…

When we sat I automatically sat down across from Oscar but he suddenly got up took the seat next to on the booth. I stared at my table as I felt my cheeks heat up and his eyes on me. I was saved by the waiter as he asked how our day was. 

“Fine, thank you.”, I said. We ordered our drinks and the waiter left. 

“Okay can you please stop?”

“What am I doing?”

“Staring at me!”

I was not amused as he started laughing and ignored my request to stop staring at me. I tried to be mad, I really tried. But his smile was so captivating. His eyes were a beautiful brown. Whoever said brown were boring, how wrong you were. He was wearing his usual attire. Khaki colored shorts and a short sleeved black shirt. Of course his clean white shoes and long socks were part of that attire. Even his tear drop tattoo was part of him. Part of what made him… hot? Handsome? 

I was wearing my usual boring clothes. My wavy hair styled like always. I was wearing a light blue shirt with black shorts and blacks vans. 

Oscar stopped laughing and starting skimming through the menu. His eyes stopped and he turned to look at me. 

Shit! He caught me staring again. I tried to play it off and started reading through the menu. I could feel his eyes on me for a while and thankfully it was for only a few moments as I could see through the corner of my eyes as he looked to his menu again. 

The waiter arrived with our drinks and placed and pink lemonade in front of me and a coke in front of Oscar. I was concentrating on the water dripping from the sides of the glass. I remembered there were some people that actually thought pink lemonade came from pink lemons. I was laughing in my head and suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned as saw it was Oscar who interrupted my thoughts. 

“Hmm?”, confused I replied. 

“What would you like to order?”, the waiter obviously already had taken Oscar’s order and I was there staring at the glass like an idiot. 

Embarrassed I just ordered whatever Oscar had gotten. 

The waiter nodded and left us to be. Oscar grinned and stared at me with a meaning in his eyes I couldn’t quite understand. 

“You stare a lot. You know that?”, he said still grinning. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why. It’s just, I don’t know.”

“Hey don’t apologize.” He scooted closer to me. I moved down a little farther on the booth. It was useless as he moved even more closer to me. Our thighs were touching and it felt so good touching him. But, with my teenage body, I didn’t want to feel a lot…

I felt tingles all over my body as I remembered our heated kiss and the hickeys he left on my neck. Which I barely remembered I had! I totally forgot about that! People must have been staring at me all day long! Well, I’ve only seen the waiter. Gosh! 

Okay, Ruben. Stop being dramatic. 

“What it is?”, Oscar asked as he leaned closer so his face was close to mine. 

And my body started heating up again. Fucking hormones. 

“Nothing!” I said as I turned my face forward so I wouldn’t be so close to him. 

Just then the waiter showed up with our food. I was starving! He placed two plates with bacon hamburgers and fries. I removed the top bun and removed the pickles from the burger. I turned and saw that Oscar had done the same except he removed the tomato for his. We both proceeded to remove the onion. We looked at each and laughed as we probably thought the same thing. I shamelessly placed my pickles on his plate and go his tomato from the corner of the plate. He smiled, sweetly? 

We mostly ate in silence the whole time. When we finished the waiter came with the check. We both pulled out our wallets at the same time. 

“Let me..” I began and was cut off by him. 

“No. And don’t even think of arguing. You are not gonna win.” 

“But-“

“No.” 

I began to get money out of my wallet. I can pay for my own stuff! That’s money I earned by doing taxes. And other stuff, such as organizing and such. 

As I was about to see how much the check was he grab it and put it in his pocket. He stood up and left to the front counter. 

He quickly paid as he left the money and turned to wait for me. I stood up from the booth after I left the tip at least. I made my way to him. We exited the place and I followed close behind as he walked towards the beach. 

We walked for a whole more and I was tired. I stopped and plopped down the ground. I sat on the sand not too close to the beach as I didn’t want to get wet. 

Oscar realized I was not besides him anymore and turned back to walked the few steps to me. He sat down next to me. 

“I don’t usually come to the beach”, I informed him. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

“Oscar, are you gay?”, I blurted out and proceeded to scowl myself.

He let out a small laugh.

“I don’t label myself. I like who I like.”

“And you like me?”

I turned to look at him. He was looking back at me. Unconsciously I lean my face towards his. He did the exact same thing and our lips touched. We made out for about a minute when his phone interrupted us. He separated from my lips and I let out a whine I hoped was not audible. He answered his phone. 

“Yeah.” He answered quite grumbly. He looked at me. “Fine. I’ll be there in 20.”

Annoyed he put his phone back into his pocket. 

“We have to go back.” 

I must have made a disappointed face because he immediately talked again. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you.” He said as he winked at me again. 

I playfully glared at him as I felt my face blush. 

“Let’s go then.” I said as I stood up. I stood up and dusted the sand from my bottom. When I finished I began walking towards the car when suddenly I felt Oscar grabbed my hand. He quickly turned me around and placed his hands on my waist. I looked up to him and looked into his eyes. He leaned close to my face and placed his lips on mine. It was a small but meaningful kiss. He lifted his head and looked down at me. He leaned into my face again and I thought he was going to kiss me then suddenly his lips reached my neck and proceeded to make another hickey! I pushed his back.

“Okay you gotta stop doing that!”

“Why?” He grinned mischievously. 

“Why? Because I don’t want my neck filled with hickeys!”

“It’s so they know you are taken.” 

I simply scoffed and turned to walk towards the car. He quickly caught up to me. I cursed my short legs. As we walked back he placed his arm around my shoulder and I grabbed his hand that was hanging on my shoulder. He smiled at me as I así smiled at him. We walked like that all the way to the car. We got in and he began driving towards my house. He arrived at the front of my house. 

“Thank you for today.” I said sincerely because I really enjoy myself today. 

He simply grabbed my face and pulled me towards him and kissed me softly. He let go and I got out of the car. 

“I’ll text you.” He yelled as I was reaching the entrance of my home. 

I turned to look at him one more time and entered. 

I walked into the house and went to watch tv as It was barely 5:30pm. I was watching American Dad when I felt my phone vibrate about 15 minutes later. 

I felt slightly dissapointed as I saw it was the group chat I had with my friends. 

I opened the chat and saw a message from Cesar. 

Cesar- Guys! I got the house for myself tonight! Wanna stay over? 

I finished reading the text when the others responded. 

Monse- I’m down 

Jamal- I’ll get the snacks

Where was Oscar? Why did Cesar have the house for himself? I was feeling… I don’t know what I was feeling. Why didn’t Oscar let me know? 

I stopped myself. I had no right to feel like this. We were nothing. Sure we kissed several times and we hanged out but we were nothing. And who knows if we were ever gonna get there. I felt my phone vibrate more. 

Cesar- Ruby?

Monse- You know we can see you read the messages right? 

Jamal- …

Ruby- Yes! Of course!   
Ruby- I forgot to press send lol. I’ll stop for the pizza? 

Cesar- Yes! See you guys here at 7:30 

I put my phone and decided I had time to finished at least two episodes till I had to go get the pizza. 

I walked towards Cesar’s house with 3 large pizza boxes in my arms. It was 7:10 but I always liked to be early. 

I texted Cesar I was almost outside. I arrived at the house and saw Cesar sitting outside. He took the pizza boxes from me and dramatically hugged them. We laughed and I joked at him. 

As we were laughing Oscar came out of the house with two men behind him. I quickly glanced at him then returned my attention to Cesar. 

“I’ll be back in the morning. Earlier if I can.”

Hopefully not. 

They both turned to look at me. Cesar with a weird expression and Oscar a confused look. 

Did I say that out loud?!!

“I meant hopefully the pizza doesn’t get cold!” 

All four were looking at me weirdly and I avoided Oscar’s stare. Which seemed to be intensifying. 

“Okay. We’re gonna go inside and wait for the others. Have fun Oscar!” Cesar yelled out as he dragged me inside the house into the living room. I sat down on the couch. I ran a hand down my face and groaned. 

“Dude! What’s up with you?”

“Nothing!” I replied. “I was just hungry.” 

“Let’s start eating then and get the movies ready. The others are almost here.” 

I heard my phone chime. I looked at the lock screen and saw it was a message from Oscar. I didn’t bother to read it. I placed my phone in silent. I was too embarrassed to even look at the message. I didn’t meant to be rude. I just always get overthinking. I mean it’s obvious we are never gonna be anything else other than a secret. If even that. Besides he was always seen with girls by his side. Girls always drooling over him. What if he was just playing with me? I did not want to get hurt again. I can’t. 

I was just gonna avoid all possible heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, sorry guys! Here you go! I’m gonna try and update soon!

We were sitting down on the couch getting ready to eat pizza when the someone knocked on the door. Monse and Jamal immediately walked in without waiting on someone to open the door. Monse sat on one couch with Cesar and Jamal on the other with me. 

We prepared the snacks and drinks. We started with a movie I didn’t really pay attention to because my mind was somewhere else. When the movie was over Cesar turned off the tv. 

“Okay, what’s wrong?”, he asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you have been dropping around ever since you got here.”

All three were looking at me with actual concern in their eyes. 

“Ugh, Fine! I don’t know what to tell you guys.”

“You can tell us anything Ruby”, Monse reassured me. 

Okay, so what should I say? Hey guys! I’m gay and I have been making out with Oscar, Cesar’s brother. Oh, and these hickeys were also made by him. 

Yeah, no. Maybe I should start by saying I’m not straight straight? 

I looked up to them and they all had their gaze at me intently. 

“I’m not straight straight?”

Nothing changed in their expression. Jamal was the first to speak. 

“Dude, why are you saying it like it’s a confession. It changes nothing, you know that right?” 

I released a breathe I didn’t even know I was holding in. Well, that went better than expected. But they could still not know about Oscar. 

Oscar. Shit. Now he’s in my mind again. His brown eyes and his intense stare. His totally kissable lips. Everything about him…

“Okay but that still doesn’t fully explain why you are all mopey and down.” Monse added. 

“Just guys problems I guess.”, I informed them and was relived they actually accepted that answer. 

“Dude fuck them. If they deserve you then they will make you happy whenever.” Cesar spoke. 

“I know. Not everyone deserves this king.” I replied. 

We all laughed and they rolled their eyes at me. 

“Annddd, there he is!” Jamal yelled. 

We continued with out night happily. We finished another movies and all of the snacks. By 12 am we were all eating a bowl of cereal. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m sleepy. I’m gonna go to bed now.”, Cesar announces as he put his empty bowl in the sink. He filled it with water and left it there. 

I stood and washed my bowl fully. It bothers me when people leave dirty dishes in the sink. 

“And me too.”, I said as I made my way to the living room. 

I was gonna sleep in the couch in the living room and Monse was gonna go sleep in Cesar’s room with him. Ew. 

Jamal was gonna sleep in the extra bedroom they had. I was not gonna sleep in the same room as he always snored and talked loudly in his sleep. I need my beauty sleep. I made my way to the living room but saw Jamal had fallen asleep in the couch already. This little jerk! 

“Jamal! We had planned exactly where everyone was gonna sleep.” I yelled as I tried to get him off the couch. Monse and Cesar had followed me to the living room and were laughing their butts off. 

“Dude just sleep in the room.”, Monse advised. 

“Ugh! Fine. Goodnight people.”, I said as I made my way to the bedroom that was on the other side of the house. 

“Except you Jamal!” I made sure to yell back. 

I heard Monse and Cesar laugh and shut the door as I closed the door to the room I was going to be sleeping in tonight. 

I didn’t mind having the full size bed to myself. No, what I did mind was change of plans. I like everything going as planned. I don’t like surprises. 

I remembered I left my bag in the living room. Annoyed I made my way to the living room to retrieve it. I made sure to grab my phone charger Jamal was using. When I got back to the room I got my toothbrush and my sleeping wear which was black sweatpants and a black wife-beater. I went to the bathroom and did my nightly routine. 

Exhausted from the whole day I jumped into the bed and laid right in the middle. I connected My charger right next to the night stand on the right side on the bed. I put my phone to charge and contemplated checking my phone. 

I decided to check as I could have an important message from my parents. As if. I opened my phone and my mouth dropped opened as I saw I had 4 missed calls and 9 messages. From who? Well, from none the other Oscar. 

The last call was made at 11:15. And the last message also. I decided to open them. 

Oscar- What’s wrong? What’s up with you?  
Oscar- why do you not answer your phone?  
Oscar- Are you ignoring me?  
Oscar- Clearly you are.  
Oscar- Answer your phone  
Oscar- Ruben  
Oscar- me and you are gonna have a talk  
Oscar- Don’t even think of falling asleep  
Oscar- I’m on my way back and we’re gonna talk

Oh gosh. Oscar sent that like an hour ago. I decided to distract myself from Oscar by playing on my phone. Around 12:57 I was beginning to fall asleep so I put my phone aside. 

Just as I was drifting off, I heard the front door open and close. My heart stopped. I knew who that was. I heard footsteps around the living room and the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence, I heard the steps again. This time they were getting closer to the door. I could feel all my blood rush. 

I decided to pretend to be sleeping and pulled the cover up to my head. I tried to imitate being asleep. I heard the door open. Then it closed slowly. I forced back a gasp. The footsteps came around the bed to the side I was on. 

“I know you are not sleeping”

I did not move an inch. Maybe he was trying to make me come out of my hiding spot. 

“Ruben sit up”

His voice sounded so forceful. I was actually thinking of listening to him. Then I remembered the embarrassing moment from the afternoon and decided to stay still. 

“Don’t make me force you”

I could feel my face pale. I sit up but did not remove the blanket from my head. Suddenly the blanket was removed harshly from my head. 

I came face to face with Oscar. His eyes holding a look in his eyes I had not seen before. 

“Talk.”

Talk? Talk about what?

“The Eiffel Tower can get 15 centimeters taller during the summer?”

“No”

“No, it true. I read it-“

“I meant you know what I want you to talk about.”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“Why were you ignoring me?”

“I wasn’t”

I was… kind of. 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“It was… charging.”

“What was that that you did earlier?”

“I said it was meant for the pizza”

He sat down on the bed in front on me. 

“Did you know your nose wrinkles a little when you lie. And you eyes always bounce around looking at anything”

I blushed. I did not know that. How am I supposed to lie now?

“Now stop lying”

“I don’t want to be played with!” I shouted whispering. 

“Who said you were being played with?”

“I know”

“Well, then you know nothing”

I scoffed. I know a lot of things. 

His hand reached for my face and carressed my cheek. It felt wonderful. So right. 

“Don’t ever think that. And come to me if you have any doubts”

With that he got up and left the room. I couldn’t help but feel sad at his absence. I laid down again on my side. After a while the door opened again and Oscar walked in. He simply go into the bed and laid down. He moved closer to me so he could spoon me. I could feel his breathe on my neck. It smelled minty. And he smelled like shampoo. I found comfort being next to him. 

When I heard light snores I knew he was asleep. I myself began to feel my eyes close. 

I woke up from the brightness coming from the window. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. I suddenly remembered yesterday’s events. My head slowly turned to the left side. Oscar was still there sleeping. My eyes grew wide opened. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 6:43am. Way too early for anyone to be awake. I tried to get out of the bed but felt strong arms wrap around my waist. The arms drew me in close to Oscar. 

“Why are you up so early?”, he spoke and I could feel heat rush through my whole body as I heard his sexy sleepy voice. 

“I could ask you the same thing”

He chuckled softly. “ I’m a very light sleeper. I can feel everything”

“Sorry I woke you up”

“Don’t apologize.” He turned me around to face him and placed his lips on mine. 

I felt his tongue across my lips and I opened up. I could feel his tongue on mine. I gave him full control. His hands made their way to my waist and pull me closer as if that was any more possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Just as fast as lightning, I separated myself from him. I looked over a the door and saw it was locked and then looked over at a smirking Oscar. 

“Ruby, are you up?” I heard Jamal’s voice. 

I didn’t answer. I wanted him to go away. But he was annoying as fuck so I knew that wouldn’t happen. 

“Abuela called. She said to answer your phone and get home.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

With that I heard him leave and I stood up in order to grab my stuff. I threw everything in my backpack and looked over at Oscar sitting down against the headboard of the bed. I planned to go into the bathroom change and then leave. 

As I made my way to the door I was suddenly pushed up against it and turned around. Once I was fully turned, Oscar shamelessly bit down at my neck making me squeal a little. 

“Answer your phone. I won’t be as gentle next time.”

With that he opened the door for me and then turned to jump back into bed. I made my way to the bathroom and then left for home. On my walk home I was still pretty much in shock. As I entered my home I saw a blond pregnant chick in the sofa. Okay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby - "...I think I may be in love you"
> 
> Oscar - "Ruby I love you too..."

It was all too fast, how do I even know this is real? Do I care for him? Like him? Love him? Not love, that’s impossible. What would mom say? She’s a religious churchwoman who believes in the Bible. That means I’m sinning right? 

He’s in a gang, he has no future. I, on the other hand, have to get out of this neighborhood. I’m a minority which means I have to work harder to get out of here. Hoping that my thoughts will calm down, I get into the shower. I hear my phone buzz while I’m drying myself. 

Oscar – “Hey”  
Me – “Hi”  
Oscar – “Are you free?”  
Me – “No, I have to study”  
Oscar – “You don’t have school though”  
Me – “I don’t but studying during summer will improve my grades for next year”  
Oscar – “So you don’t want to hang out”  
I don’t know. Yes?  
Me – “Sorry maybe some other day”  
Oscar – “Is something wrong? And don’t lie”  
We are. We are what’s wrong.  
Me – “We never talked”  
Oscar – “What do you mean? We just talked”  
Me – “No we didn’t”  
Oscar – “Fine you wanna talk, we’ll talk. I’m picking you up in 5”

I finish getting ready, what is wrong? What is right? I’m so confused and tired of having so many questions that no one can provide answers to. 

Oscar – “I’m here”

I get into the car and buckle up. “Where do you want to talk Ruby? My house?” says Oscar while smirking. I respond, “No, I’m being serious Oscar we have to talk and no touching. I don’t want to be distracted." I hear a deep sigh, and he reaches out for my hand, but I lean down to ‘tie’ my shoes. The car starts driving towards a nearby park. We both get off the car and sit near a tree. For some reason, I can’t stop staring at my hands, because I know what I have to do. “Well, we’re here, what did you want to talk about? I already told you I’m not playing with you” I nod my head. “I know” and he looks exasperated, “Then?” I shake my head. “Oscar, what do you want to do with your life? What are your goals for life?” I say calmly. He chuckles and says, “Why are you asking this? How is this relevant to anything?” there it is. “It won’t work out” I say. “What won’t work out?” he says with a confused tone. “Us. Our relationship or whatever we have. We’re too different” I say with a shaky voice. “Okay, Ruby calm down. Let’s take a moment. I agree that we’re different but that’s what makes us special right or whatever” I shake my head. “You don’t get it. I want more. I don’t want random kisses knowing that this is just lust and it’ll end” I say. Oscar says, “It isn’t just lust. I care for you. If you want me to promise you a future then I will” I put my head in my arms. He wraps his arms around me, but I stand up facing him. “What future? One involved in a gang where my life will always be in danger? One where we stay in that neighborhood without any success? Just being another statistic of people who have failed to overcome their situation?” he flinches. “So what? I’m not good enough for you? I know that but I thought that me caring for you would be enough." I respond, “I didn’t mean it that way Oscar…” he interrupts me saying, “No, yes you did. You meant every word, don’t take it back. It was my mistake so don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have fallen for a stupid kid who clearly thinks I am not enough. Who thinks I’m a low life scum” I shake my head and step towards him. “Don’t offend me for trying to make my parents proud, or achieving something. You know I didn’t try to hurt you” he scoffs. “You didn’t hurt me. I did care for you but that’s all. Nothing more. I have many girls, I don’t need you, Ruby. What? Do you really think that highly of yourself? It was fun but you were right, it was lust. Don’t make me laugh. You can walk yourself home” and he leaves. 

Something that is right can feel so wrong correct? Tears roll down my face, and I quickly wipe them. He said it himself. This is wrong. I messed up.

Me – “I’m sorry. I am so sorry, I was just scared. I’ve never felt like this and I pushed you away because I didn’t know what else to do. I was wrong. You are enough, you will always be. I hope you didn’t mean what you said, it was just you being angry right? Please, I want a future with you. I need you. I think that I might be in love with you”

I run towards his house, but then get tired and walk. The 15 minutes I’ve walked, feel so short because I blink and I’m in front of his house. I walk up the small steps but notice them in the window. Oscar is holding a girl while kissing her roughly. I should walk away, but my legs won’t move. I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them again. Nope, it’s real. I turn away and walk towards my house. Not even 20 minutes and he’s with another person. I start laughing quietly. I enter my home,  
and my mom says, “Hey Ruby, where were you? Are you okay? You look a bit sick” she walks over and touches my forehead. I smile a bit, “I’m okay mom, I just need some sleep” she smiles and nods. I walk to my room and sit on the floor next to my bed. I want to cry, but I can’t. Just as I close my eyes and memories flood my head. His arms wrapped around me, his musky scent, and his overprotectiveness. I feel the tears almost falling from my eyes. But I do a quick headstand to stop them from falling.  
I won’t cry for him, he has taken enough from me. I stand up and fall into my bed. Whom am I kidding? I start sobbing holding a pillow to my mouth to quiet my cries. Why? I hear a buzz and check my phone.

Oscar – “Ruby, I love you too. We need to talk”

Talk? I throw my phone against the wall and scream, my mother comes in running. “Ruby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” I curl into a ball and continue crying. She walks towards me and holds me while whispering, “It will be okay”. No, it won’t.


End file.
